sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Christopher Thorndyke
|Wiek = *12 *18 (końcówka sezonu 2 i cały sezon trzeci)|Rasa = Człowiek|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Niebieskie|Wzrost = *140 cm (dziecko) *170 cm (nastolatek)|Waga = *35 kg (dziecko) *57 kg (nastolatek)|Włosy = Brązowe|Skóra = Jasna|Dubbing jap. = *Sanae Kobayashi (dziecko) *Masakazu Morita (nastolatek)|Dubbing ang. = *Suzanne Goldish (dziecko) *Michael Sinterniklaas (nastolatek)|Dubbing pl. = Izabella Malik|Zdolności = *Budowa i obsługa maszyn *Sport *Karate|Lubi = *Sonica *Swoich rodziców *Swoich przyjaciół *Wydostać Sonica z wody *Zabawę *Wspólne przygody z Soniciem *Zwierzęta *Mówić Shadowowi, że w głębi serca jest dobry *Kiedy Shadow go trzyma w dłoni|Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Bycia osamotnionym *Odejścia Sonica i jego przyjaciół *Kiedy jego świat jest w niebezpieczeństwie *Kiedy Shadow poważnie go rani *Duchów *Kiedy Amy jest opętana przez ducha *Metarexów *Kiedy Shadow mu mówi, że nieważne co mówi *Kiedy Shadow uważa jego przyjaciół za głupców |Ubiór= *Czerwona koszulka z krótkimi białymi rękawami i długimi czarnymi. Pojawiają się żółte i niebieskie akcenty. *Niebieskie spodnie *Niebiesko-żółte buty *Białe skarpety }} , znany prościej jako – postać pojawiająca się w serialu anime Sonic X. Jest dwunastoletnim chłopcem, synem Nelsona i Lindsey, a także wnukiem Chucka. Chris był pierwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi, z którym zaprzyjaźnił się Sonic. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu, chłopiec wyciągnął tonącego jeża z wody i odtąd stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Historia Wczesne życie Chris urodził się jako syn Nelsona i Lindsey Thorndyke'ów. Ojciec był dyrektorem firmy komputerowej, a matka sławną aktorką filmową. Z tego powodu rodzice mogli spędzać niewiele czasu ze swoim synem. Chris mieszka w dużej Willi, gdzie najczęściej przebywają z nim: dziadek Chuck, lokaj i ochroniarz Pan Tanaka, oraz pokojówka Ella. Zawsze był pilnym uczniem, a w szkole zaprzyjaźnił się m.in. z Dannym, Frances i Helen. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża, Chris wyciągnął ze swojego basenu Sonica, tym samym ratując mu życie. Był to dopiero początek ich przyjaźni. W odcinku Infiltracja Rejonu 99, Chris otrzymał telefon od matki, która mówiła że jej powrót opóźni się z powodów służbowych. Próbował również nakarmić Sonica, ale jeż nie przepadał za karmą dla kotów. Chris i Sonic oglądali więc telewizję, w której przedstawiono nagranie z wczorajszej ucieczki Sonica przed policją. Nagle do pokoju wszedł dziadek Chrisa - Chuck. Na widok Sonica, Chuck sięgnął po śrubokręt i próbował rozkręcić jeża, bo myślał że jest robotem. Chris jednak powstrzymał go. Później Chris i Chuck pomogli Sonicowi uratować Cream i Cheese'a z Rejonu 99. Dołączył do nich wtedy Tails, który razem z Soniciem doszedł do wniosku, że ich arcy-wróg: Doktor Eggman, musiał również przybyć z nimi. W odcinku Ambicja Doktora Eggmana, Chris i Tails polecieli Tornadem 2, aby powstrzymać Eggmana i E-23 Missile Wrist przed zniszczeniem Station Square. Nie mogli jednak zniszczyć robota, który roztrzaskał śmigło ich samolotu. Na szczęście Tails transformował Tornado 2 w odrzutowiec. Później do miasta przybył Sonic, któremu Chris rzucił pierścień. E-23 został zniszczony, a niezadowolony Eggman uciekł. Bohaterowie zabrali na pokład Sonica, Amy, oraz próbowali zaciągnąć Knucklesa, ale kolczatka poszybował w swoim kierunku. W odcinku ''Szmaragd Chaosu'', Chris dowiedział się od niebieskiego jeża i jego przyjaciół o Szmaragdach Chaosu - potężnych kamieniach, które mogłyby wywołać Kontrolę Chaosu i umożliwić powrót do świata Sonica. W szkole natomiast, Chris poznał swojego nowego nauczyciela - Pana Stewarta. Chris dowiedział się, że Stewart od dawna był fanem jego matki, która pracowała jako aktorka. Na jednej z lekcji Chris zauważył przelatujące za oknem Tornado 2. Chłopiec wybiegł ze szkoły, podążając za nim. Dotarł na plac budowy, na którym znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu. Jednak Doktor Eggman zabrał go i wsiadł do swojego Egg Mobilu. Chris nie odpuszczał i pobiegł za doktorem, łapiąc się jego latającego pojazdu. W trakcie szarpaniny w powietrzu, Chris spadł, ale złapał w dłoń Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic złapał spadającego chłopca w locie. Po powrocie do rezydencji, szmaragd został umieszczony w laboratorium Chucka. Chris otrzymał od Sonica pochwałę, za odzyskanie szmaragdu. W odcinku Sonic kontra Knuckles ''Chris, Tails i Amy dowiedzieli się że w Srebrnej Dolinie znaleziono Szmaragd Chaosu. Bohaterowie próbowali wyjść z domu, ale po drodze o mało nie wpadli przy spotkaniu z Panem Tanaką i Ellą. Chris kazał Tailsowi i Amy udawać pluszowe zabawki, aby nie zwracali na siebie uwagi w pociągu kursującym do doliny. Po przybyciu na miejsce, bohaterowie urządzili sobie piknik. Zostali wtedy złapani przez robota E-47 Pumpty. Okazało się, że Eggman zastawił na nich pułapkę, fałszując informacje o Szmaragdzie Chaosu. Amy próbowała wyciągnąć ich wszystkich z wnętrza robota, niszcząc jego generator. Na pomoc przybył im także Sonic, lecz Eggman kazał robotowi odlecieć na drugi brzeg jeziora. Niebieski jeż miał się poddać, w zamian za życie swoich przyjaciół. Jednak Sonic okrążył jezioro i dobiegł do E-47. Robot został przewrócony, a bohaterowie byli wolni. Nie był to jednak koniec, ponieważ Pumpty zaczął strzelać gdzie popadnie. Ostatecznie robota zniszczył Knuckles, któremu Sonic pomógł. Bohaterowie ponownie rozstali się z kolczatką, ale w bardziej przyjaznym tonie. W odcinku ''Techniczny nauczyciel ''do szkoły Chrisa przybył robot E-51 Intelligente, który wyrzucił Pana Stewarta z klasy. Robot został nowym nauczycielem, a Chris i jego klasa bardzo go polubili. Intelligente obiecał również, że będzie bronił swoich uczniów nawet przed Eggmane. Kiedy jednak doktor przybył, robot przestraszył się i zmienił swoje nastawienie. Intelligente uwięził Chrisa i jego przyjaciół, ucząc ich teraz szacunku do Eggmana. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył Sonic, który zniszczył robota i wygonił Eggmana. Chris wrócił do domu, gdzie czekali na niego matka i ojciec. W odcinku ''Ciężka impreza u Chrisa, Lindsey zamierzała zorganizować przyjęcie dla swojego syna. W trakcie pobytu w szkole, Pan Stewart powiedział Chrisowi że zjawi się u niego dziś w domu. Chris musiał pouczyć Cream i Cheese'a, aby zostali w laboratorium i nie ruszali się stamtąd na czas imprezy. Ci jednak nie posłuchali go i zaczęli robić bałagan w domu. Chris i Chuck starali się ich ukryć. Okazało się wtedy, że Pan Tanaka od dawna wiedział o pobycie Cream i Cheese'a. Postanowił jednak dochować tajemnicy. Tuż przed imprezą, Lindsey zniknęła i Chris musiał sam przyjąć gości. Do rezydencji przybyli Sam Speed, wujek Chrisa, oraz Pan Stewart. Chris musiał ukrywać Cream, która za bardzo się ujawniła. Musiał także udawać, że nie widział Sonica za oknem. Gdy Chris zaczął narzekać na zniknięcie swojej mamy, Cream wyrwała mu się z rąk. Z płaczem powiedziała, że jego mamie było bardzo przykro gdy musiała wyjeżdżać. Chris pomógł zapomnieć Samowi o tym zajściu, a Chuck odwrócił uwagę Elli. Później jednak Chris postanowił, że należałoby powiedzieć jej prawdę o Sonicu i jego przyjaciołach. Cream pogodziła się również z Chrisem, wręczając mu wianek z kwiatów. W odcinku Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X ''Doktor Eggman wysłał w kosmos E-90 Super Sweepera, który zassał wszystkie satelity i uszkodził telewizję. Tornado 2 nie wystarczało do zniszczenia robota, więc Tails i Chuck postanowili zbudować nowe Tornado X. Chris poprosił Tailsa o zbudowanie dodatkowych miejsc, ponieważ chciał polecieć razem z nim i Soniciem. Niebieski jeż zgodził się na to. Wszyscy trzej bohaterowie polecieli w kosmos, aby tam zniszczyć robota. W trakcie walki Sonic zamarzł. Chris zdołał go rozmrozić, dzięki energii pierścienia. W odcinku ''Ostatni kurort ''Chris i jego przyjaciele, z wyjątkiem Sonica, polecieli na Szmaragdowe Wybrzeże, gdzie chłopiec miał zastąpić swoją matkę na otwarciu nowego ośrodka wypoczynkowego. W trakcie przyjmowania gości zjawił się jednak Doktor Eggman, który kazał swoim robotom zburzyć ośrodek. Chris, Ella i Tanaka zostali otoczeni i musieli patrzeć, jak doktor buduje swój park rozrywki. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył Sonic. Amy i Tails wsparli go, dzięki czemu udało się pokonać E-38 Octorona. W trakcie walki z Serpenterem, Amy zrzuciła Eggmana na dno morza, ale sama prawie utonęła. Chris i pozostali patrzyli, jak Sonic wskakiwał do wody, który była jego największym lękiem, by uratować Amy. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa Eggman wyzwał Chrisa i jego przyjaciół na mecz baseballa o dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. W trakcie rozgrywek bohaterowie musieli zmierzyć się z E-21 Balliosami. Roboty zyskiwały początkowo przewagę, ale bohaterowie nauczyli się z nimi grać. Chris jednak nadal miał problemy. Sonic zmotywował go, dzięki czemu chłopiec odbił piłkę i zdobył ostatnią bazę. Mimo że bohaterowie wygrali, Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu. W odcinku ''Latający szpieg, Rouge ''Chris, Tails i Sonic polecieli szukać Szmaragdu Chaosu. W szkole Chris rysował Szmaragd Chaosu, czym zwrócił uwagę Pana Stewarta. Nauczyciel dał mu cynk, że czerwony szmaragd został znaleziony w opuszczonej fabryce za miastem. Chris zaprosił swojego przyjaciela, Danny'ego, którego wtajemniczył do grona przyjaciół Sonica. Chris i Danny pomagali szukać Szmaragdu Chaosu. Poszukiwania ciągnęły się jednak do wieczora, ponieważ bohaterowie obrali zły kurs. Kiedy przybyli do starej fabryki, nie było w niej żadnego szmaragdu. Chris i Danny byli tak zmęczeni podróżą, że następnego dnia w szkole byli praktycznie nieprzytomni. Pan Stewart przeprosił ich za fałszywą informację. W odcinku ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1, Chris, Frances, Tails i Amy szukali Szmaragdu Chaosu. Gdy dolecieli do miejscowości Tingalin, musieli zacząć kopać aby znaleźć szmaragd. Zaatakował ich wtedy Doktor Eggman, oraz jego robot E-35 Funfun. E-35 zaczął wytwarzać silny wiatr, który prawie zdmuchnął bohaterów. W odcinku Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Sonic przybył na pomoc i dzięki mocy pierścienia zniszczył robota. Eggman uciekł jednak ze szmaragdem. Chris, Frances, oraz Sonic, Tails i Amy ruszyli Tornadem X w pościg. Dolecieli do bazy Eggmana, która była oblegana przez siły GUN. W trakcie bitwy forteca została zniszczona, a Sonic odzyskał z niej dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku ''Po to są przyjaciele, Sonic został zaproszony na przyjęcie dobroczynne u Prezydenta, z okazji zniszczenia bazy Eggmana. Niebieski jeż nie mógł jednak przyjść, ponieważ umówił się z Helen - niepełnosprawną dziewczynką z klasy Chrisa. Chris, Chuck, Tails, Amy, Cream i Cheese postanowili skorzystać z zaproszenia. Większość dnia spędzili w Białym Domu, siedząc na przyjęciu. Sonic wrócił pod koniec dnia, razem z Helen, aby uścisnąć dłoń Prezydenta. W odcinku Forteca Eggmana Chris próbował dać Sonicowi telefon komórkowy, ale jeż nie był tym zainteresowany. Później Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese i Ella pojechali na zakupy do miasta. Zaczęła im przeszkadzać ciekawość ludzi, którzy byli zainteresowani przyjaciółmi Sonica. Nagle miasto zostało zaatakowane przez Egg Fort - latającą fortecę bojową Doktora Eggmana. Chris i jego przyjaciele próbowali uciec do limuzyny, ale otoczyły ich roboty E-42 Torole. Na szczęście zniszczył je Sonic, który zaczął walczyć z Eggmanem i jego pozostałymi maszynami. Chris i jego przyjaciele postanowili wrócić do rezydencji po Tornado X. Po drodze transport zapewnił im Sam Speed. Dołączył się także Pan Stewart, który swoim lusterkiem odbijał pociski wystrzeliwane przez E-33 Buball. W krytycznej sytuacji przyjechał Pan Tanaka, który zniszczył pozostałe E-33. Przywiózł także Tornado X, w wielkiej ciężarówce. Chris, Tails i Amy polecieli samolotem po Sonica, a następnie ruszyli do walki z Eggmanem. Wywabili go na ocean, aby Station Square nie doznało uszkodzeń. Tam udało im się posłać Egg Fort na dno. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Chris i jego przyjaciele mogli udać się na wakacje. Wybór padł na Morze Szafirowe, gdyż podczas lotu Tornadem X bohaterowie wykryli Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris i Sonic próbowali znaleźć sposób na zejście na dno i wyciągnięcie stamtąd szmaragdu. Za sprawą pewnego kraba, Sonic nie mógł jednak za długo przebywać w wodzie. Wszyscy postanowili więc zakupić sprzęt do nurkowania. W sklepie Chris dowiedział się od właściciela, że na dnie morza zatonął podobno stary wrak. Bohaterowie odnaleźli okręt i znajdujący się w nim Szmaragd Chaosu. Zaatakował ich wtedy Doktor Eggman, który nasłał swojego E-57 Clurkena. Chris, Tails, Amy i Cream wzięli szmaragd i wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Sonic natomiast musiał walczyć z robotem. Pan Tanak przypłynął po bohaterów jachtem, a Sam pomógł Sonicowi zniszczyć robota, podwożąc go na swoim skuterze wodnym. Po powrocie do pobliskiego miasta Chris oznajmił właścicielowi sklepu, że Eggman zniszczył wrak. Właściciel jednak był zadowolony z tego, że legenda o starym wraku należącym do jego przodka okazała się prawdziwa. W odcinku Starcie na sawannie Chris, Sonic i Tails lecieli nad kontynentem sawanny. Znienacka zaatakował ich Egg Fort. Na szczęście Sonic zdołał strącić fortecę z powietrza, lecz jej odłamek urwał skrzydło Tornada X. Po awaryjnym lądowaniu Chris i Tails zaczęli naprawiać samolot. Chłopiec rozmawiał wtedy z Tailsem o tym, kim chciałby zostać w przyszłości. Później Chris i Tails natknęli się na plac budowy, gdzie zagraniczni inwestorzy budowali tamę. Bohaterowie próbowali ich zatrzymać, mówiąc że tama zniszczy okoliczną faunę. Zostali jednak wyrzuceni. Postanowili więc ruszyć do pobliskiego miasta i przekonać ludzi do protestu. Dzięki licznej grupie sprzeciwiającej się budowie, inwestorzy wycofali się. Później Chris i Tails pomogli Sonicowi pokonać E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, którego nasłał na nich Eggman. Pod koniec dnia Chris i Tails stwierdzili, że to dzięki Eggmanowi nie doszło do budowy tamy, ponieważ zniszczył on cały sprzęt inwestorów. W odcinku Duch ze starego zamku Chris, wraz z przyjaciółmi, towarzyszył matce na panie filmowym starym zamku. Pewnej nocy Lindsey zaginęła i nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. Chris i Tails zauważyli, że Ellę i Cream porywają duchy. Udało im się wciągnąć jeszcze Sonica i Tailsa do ich wymiaru. Niebieski jeż zostawił jednak Chrisowi i Amy tajemniczy Talizman. Następnego ranka Chris i Amy znaleźli wejście do katakumb zamku, gdzie natknęli się na duchy. Kiedy doszli do głównej komnaty, zauważyli Sonica i pozostałych przyjaciół uwięzionych w wymiarze nad sufitem. Głos Sonica kazał Amy postawić Talizman symbolem księżyca do góry. Była to jednak sztuczka króla duchów, dzięki której udało mu się wydostać z jego celi. Amy została opętana przez ducha i zaczęła gonić Chrisa. Chłopiec zdołał przed nią uciec i postawił Talizman symbolem słońca do góry. Wtedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele uwolnili się. Niebieski jeż wypędził ducha z Amy i wraz z nią rozprawił się z pozostałymi upiorami. Chris pomógł swojej matce wstać. Po pokonaniu King Boom Boo bohaterowie zaczęli uciekać, ale Chris wrócił się po Talizman. King Boom Boo zaczął ich gonić. Na szczęście wszyscy wydostali się na zewnątrz. Amy zamknęła wejście do katakumb, a Chris przypieczętował je Talizmanem. King Boom Boo znowu znalazł się w swoim więzieniu. Chris i jego przyjaciele usłyszeli potem od policjantów, że dziadek jednego z nich spotkał kiedyś tego ducha. W odcinku Misja bojowa - forteca Eggmana 2, Chris zabrał Sonica i jego przyjaciół na kilkudniowy rejs po oceanie, ponieważ jego ojciec twierdził że dobrze im to zrobi. Sonic ciężko to znosił i próbował się wydostać ze statku. Pan Tanaka przyleciał pewnego dnia w helikopterze, przyprowadzając starców na pokład. Chris i jego przyjaciele mieli się nimi zaopiekować, ale było to dla niektórych bardzo nużące zajęcie. Sonic tymczasem oszukał Amy, aby wymusić na niej zakończenie rejsu. Gniew dziewczyny nie spodobał się Chrisowi, Chuckowi i Tailsowi. Nagle zjawił się Doktor Eggman, wraz ze swoją nową fortecą - Egg Fortem II. Na szczęście udało się ją pokonać, dzięki wsparciu Elli, która przyleciała Tornadem X. W odcinku Szybcy przyjaciele późną nocą do rezydencji przyjechał Sam Speed, który wyzwał Sonica na wyścig. Chrisa obudziło nowe auto jego wujka - Rocket Car. Nazajutrz Sonic dał się przekonać do wyścigu. Chris i Tails próbowali mu podać prowiant z Tornada X, ale Sam Speed obsypał ich piaskiem. Mimo głodu Sonic pobiegł dalej i zwyciężył. W odcinku Zaginiony mały Chao Chris, Frances i Danny wybrali się z Panem Stewartem na wycieczkę do kraju Pana Tanaki. Krótko po tym jak rozbili obóz, Cheese odpłynął z nurtem rzeki i zaginął. Chris i jego przyjaciele zdecydowali się pomóc Cream w odnalezieniu zaginionego Chao. Pan Stewart poszedł z nimi, aby ich pilnować. Bohaterowie doszli do tunelu, który był za wąski dla Pana Stewarta. Nauczyciel pozwolił Chrisowi i jego przyjaciołom pójść przez tunel. Kiedy bohaterowie przeszli na drugą stronę, odkryli ukrytą dolinę Chao. Wśród nich znaleźli Cheese'a. Po zabawie jaką odbyli z Chao, postanowili ruszyć w drogę powrotną. Nagle zjawił się jednak Eggman i jego robot E-66 Da-Dai-Oh. Doktor kazał bohaterom oddać Szmaragd Chaosu, chociaż wcale go nie mieli. Eggman próbował ich zaatakować, ale jego robot zsunął się z urwiska i przewrócił. Niestety E-66 wprowadził w ten sposób błoto do rzeki, która wpływała do stawu Chao. Chris i jego przyjaciele próbowali wyczyścić jezioro, ale nie udało im się to. Dopiero kiedy Sonic przybył im z pomocą, udało im się uratować Chao. Nocą, przy ognisku, Pan Tanaka wyjawił że wiedział o dolinie Chao od kiedy był małym chłopcem. W odcinku Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu Nelson zaprosił Chrisa i jego przyjaciół do studnia nagraniowego. Tam wyjawił im, że planuje zaskoczyć Lindsey prezentem z okazji ich rocznicy ślubu. Prezentem tym okazał się być Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd wywołał zamieszanie w studiu, a także zwabił Eggmana oraz jego roboty. Doktor wysłał E-74 Weazo w celu zniszczenia bohaterów, oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. Na szczęście Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli robota. Z kolei Chris i jego rodzina złożyli Nelsonowi i Lindsey życzenia z okazji ich rocznicy. W odcinku Jak złapać jeża Sonic zaczął biegać bez końca. Chris i jego przyjaciele nie wiedzieli jaka była tego przyczyna. Chuck postanowił złapać jeża, aby go przebadać. Chris pomagał w próbach złapania Sonica, lecz wszystkie kończyły się fiaskiem. Dopiero kiedy odkryli źródło energii emitowane z pobliskiej farmy, udało im się znaleźć przyczynę. Amy i Tails sprawili, że Sonic zniszczył robota, którego fragment oprogramowania wpadł mu do ucha. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp Chris zaczął martwić się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele znajdą niedługo ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu i wrócą do domu. Pan Stewart zaprosił go na terapię i wyjaśnił, że wszystko ma kiedyś swój koniec. Mimo tego Chris nadal był załamany. Knuckles przybył do jego domu i przekonał, że on i Sonic muszą wrócić do domu. Kolczatka zabrał Chrisa do Eggmana, gdzie obaj wynegocjowali z nim porozumienie. Mieli dostarczyć doktorowi pozostałe pięć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nocą Chris wykradł wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu które on i Sonic zbierali przez ostatnie miesiące. Następnie spotkał się z Knucklesem i razem z nim pojechał pociągiem do bazy Eggmana. Kiedy dostarczyli Szmaragdy Chaosu, Eggman ich oszukał. Knuckles został wyrzucony z fortecy, a Chris został porwany. W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica Decoe i Bocoe przykuli Chrisa do ściany Egg Fortu II. Chłopiec musiał obserwować walkę Sonica z Eggmanem, a także nowymi robotami GUN. Kiedy Sonic odzyskał od E-77 Lucky ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, Eggman postanowił transformować Egg Fort II w E-99 Eggsterminatora. Robot korzystał z mocy sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Chris ze zgrozą obserwował, jak robot bił Sonica do nieprzytomności. Kiedy E-99 wrzucił Sonica na dno oceanu, Chris nie wytrzymał i wyrwał się z pułapki Eggmana. Następnie wyciągnął sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu i trzymał je przy sobie. Kiedy Eggman i jego roboty nie patrzyli, Rouge zabrała Chrisa wraz ze Szmaragdami Chaosu. Chciała je następnie wziąć od chłopca, ale Chris wyrwał się jej i zrzucił szmaragdy na dno. Rouge złapała Chrisa, ale oboje wylądowali w uścisku Eggsterminatora. Na szczęście pomógł im Super Sonic, który zniszczył E-99. Kiedy Chris obudził się, miał przed oczami Sonica. Chłopiec prosił jeża, aby nie odchodził. Sonic przytulił go, a następnie zniknął. Chris znalazł się w Mistycznych Ruinach, gdzie ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał wychodzącego z mgły Sonica. Okazało się, że część świata Sonica przeniosła się na Ziemię. Saga Chaosa thumb|Chris i Big wyławiają Żabka Po wydarzeniach z ostatniej sagi minęło sześć miesięcy. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zadomowili się na Ziemi. W odcinku Początek katastrofy Chris, razem z Cream i Cheesem, poszedł na spotkanie ze swoją matką. Okazało się, że miała dla niego prezent którym był Szmaragd Chaosu. Lindsey musiała jednak szybko wyjść i zostawiła szmaragd w rekach Chrisa i Cream. Chłopiec zastanawiał się, co powinni zrobić ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Na ulicy wpadł na nich Żabek, a następnie Big. Kiedy wielki kot przygniótł Chrisa i Cream, Żabek uciekł. Po długiej rozmowie, która przeciągała się do wieczora, Chris i Cream dowiedzieli się że Żabek był przyjacielem Biga, ale teraz od niego uciekł. Postanowili więc pomóc mu w szukaniu zagubionego zwierzaka. Nocą napotkali tajemniczego stwora, który niemal ich zaatakował. Potwór zaczął siać spustoszenie w mieście, ale powstrzymał go Sonic. Wkrótce zjawił się sam Doktor Eggman, który zabrał Chrisowi i Cream Szmaragd Chaosu. Chaos pochłonął kamień, a Eggman dorzucił mu kolejny. Chaos przeszedł do formy Chaosa 2. Na szczęście Sonic i Knuckles zdołali go pokonać. Jednak Eggman uciekł z potworem i szmaragdami. W odcinku Chaotyczny dzień Knuckles opowiedział o zniszczeniu Głównego Szmaragdu i swoim spotkaniu z Chaosem. Big wspomniał o tym, że Żabek połknął taką samą substancję, z której składał się Chaos. Chris postanowił ruszyć z Bigiem, aby odnaleźć Żabka. W odcinku Bunt robota Chris i Big złowili Żabka (Chris dostrzegł również lecące w oddali Tornado X). Jednak żabę zabrał im robot E-102 Gamma. Chris i Big pobiegli za nim i dotarli na pokład latającej fortecy Eggmana - Egg Carriera. Zaczęli przeszukiwać jej pokład, aby odzyskać Żabka. thumb|left|Szmaragd Chaosu znaleziony przez Chrisa odzyskuje swoją moc W odcinku Walka na Jajostatku Chris i Big znaleźli Żabka zamkniętego w klatce. Współpracując udało im się go wyciągnąć, a następnie uciec na górny pokład. Tam jednak drogę zagrodzili im Eggman i Chaos 4. Chaos powalił Biga, a Eggman zabrał Żabka. Następnie wyciągnął z żaby Szmaragd Chaosu i dorzucił do tego znaleziony wcześniej szmaragd. Chaos 4 wchłonął szmaragdy i przybrał postać Chaosa 6. Eggman wrzucił następnie Żabka do środka, przez co Chaos odzyskał swój ogon. Big i Chris próbowali wyciągnąć z niego Żabka, ale zostali wchłonięci. Z pomocą przybyli im Sonic i Knuckles, którzy na dobre zniszczyli potwora. Chris i Knuckles mieli zamiar opuścić pokład, ale zauważyli że Big zabiera im Tornado X. Udało im się złapać samolotu w ostatniej chwili. Pod koniec odcinka rozbili się w Mistycznych Ruinach. Knuckles ruszył w drogę powrotną na Anielską Wyspę, wraz z sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Chris dostrzegł, że w miejscu w którym rozbiło się Tornado X znajdował się siódmy szmaragd. Chłopiec pożegnał się z Bigiem i wziął szmaragd. Następnie zaczął gonić Knucklesa, aby mu go oddać. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma Chris próbował dogonić Knucklesa, ale przypomniał sobie że kolczatka mieszka na latającej wyspie. Postanowił udać się do Warsztatu Tailsa, aby poprosić lisa o podwiezienie. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Chris dotarł do warsztatu, ale nie zastał tam Tailsa. Później w Mistycznych Ruinach spotkał Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa. Nie zdołał im jednak oddać Szmaragdu Chaosu, ponieważ wciągnął go wielki wir wodny stworzony przez Chaosa. Szmaragd Chaosu Chrisa przepadł, podobnie jak pozostałe sześć. Sonic i Knuckles wyciągnęli chłopca z wiru. Chaos miał jednak wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, co oznaczało że osiągnie swoją ostateczną formę: Perfect Chaos. Chris i Tails polecieli Tornadem X z powrotem do Station Square aby wesprzeć Sonica w walce. Nikt nie zdołał jednak pokonać potwora, nawet Eggman i jego Egg Carrier 2. Perfect Chaos wchłonął negatywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i pozbył się ich. Chris znalazł ostatni zaginiony szmaragd i przyniósł go do Sonica. Dzięki przyjaźni wszystkich bohaterów, Sonic wykorzystał pozytywną energię i dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zneutralizował gniew Perfect Chaosa. Stwór wrócił do swojej normalnej formy, a na widok Chao pojawiła się w nim radość. Chaos odszedł następnie z Tikal. Mimo że Eggman uciekł, Sonic pogratulował Chrisowi i pozostałym dobrej roboty. Saga Shadowa thumb|Chris teleportuje się razem z Shadowem W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Chris musiał wyjechać do innego miasta na kilka miesięcy, do momentu w którym Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów zostanie odbudowana po ostatnim ataku Perfect Chaosa. Wraz z nim pojechali również Ella, Pan Tanaka, Cream i Cheese, oraz Chuck. Chris miał trudności z przystosowaniem się do nowego otoczenia, ale Chuck przypomniał mu, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele również musieli przez to przejść kiedy wylądowali na Ziemi. Chris postanowił przyjąć bardziej pozytywną postawę. W odcinku Uciekinier Sonic Chris rozmawiał z kolegą z nowej klasy i wspominał z nim Sonica. Wieczorem w mieście doszło do serii przestępstw, w tym kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu. Policja i wojsko poszukiwali Sonica, który rzekomo był odpowiedzialny za przestępstwa. Chris jednak nie wierzył w to, że niebieski jeż mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Wkrótce chłopiec i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że Sonic walczy z robotami GUN na Downhill Street. Chris, Pan Tanaka i Chuck pojechali na miejsce aby zbadać sytuację. Okazało się tam, że wojsko pomyliło Sonica z innym jeżem - Shadowem. Shadow zdołał pokonać Sonica, a następnie uciec kiedy zjawiła się policja. Chris prosił Sonica, aby nie stawiał dłużej oporu i dał się aresztować. Niebieski jeż zrobił to i został aresztowany. Nazajutrz Chris i Pan Tanaka postanowili uratować Sonica, którego zamknięto na Więziennej Wyspie. Popłynęli więc w łodzi w stronę wyspy. W odcinku Ucieczka z Więziennej Wyspy Chris i Pan Tanaka założyli przebrania i zaczęli płynąć w łódce w kształcie łabędzia, licząc na to że nie zwrócą w ten sposób na siebie uwagi. Kiedy przybili do brzegu, Pan Tanaka kazał Chrisowi zostać w łodzi. Chłopiec jednak po dłuższym czasie postanowił, że ruszy aby uratować Sonica. Biegnąc przez las udało mu się znaleźć jeża, którym był jednak Shadow. Chris doszedł do wniosku, że musi zbadać kim jest tajemniczy jeż. Kiedy Shadow wykonywał Kontrolę Chaosu, Chris złapał go i teleportował się razem z nim do wojskowej bazy na wyspie. Była tam Rouge, z trzema Szmaragdami Chaosu. Shadow wziął je i miał zamiar opuścić wyspę, ale Rouge próbowała go przekonać aby uratował również Chrisa. Chłopiec błagał Shadowa aby go nie zostawiał, ponieważ chciał znaleźć dowód na uniewinnienie Sonica. Shadow, który widział w Chrisie odbicie Marii (dawnej przyjaciółki), teleportował siebie, Rouge i Chrisa poza wyspę. left|thumb|Chrisowi udaje się przekonać Shadowa W odcinku Zagrożenie z kosmosu Chris poleciał na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, gdzie Shadow i Doktor Eggman obrali sobie bazę. Chris zastanawiał się czy był pierwszym dzieckiem w kosmosie, lecz kiedy zapytał o to Shadowa, otrzymał gniewne spojrzenie. Chris obserwował potem, jak Eggman zniszczył połowę Księżyca jednym strzałem z Armaty Zaćmienia zasilanej sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Była to groźba skierowana w stronę ludzkości, której Eggman postawił ultimatum. Cała planeta miała mu się poddać, albo czeka ją zniszczenie. Później Chris i Shadow oglądali wschód Słońca, kiedy przerwała im Rouge. W odcinku Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej Chris i Shadow wyglądali zza okna Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, jak Sonic i jego przyjaciele lecą w stronę stacji. Chris był pewien, że Sonic pokona Eggmana i uratuje go. Jednak jakiś czas później ze stacji została wystrzelona kapsuła, która eksplodowała w kosmosie. Shadow powiedział Chrisowi, że Sonic był wewnątrz. Chłopiec nie chciał wierzyć w to, że niebieski jeż mógł zginąć. Zaczął więc uciekać, aż w końcu spotkał Tailsa, Amy, oraz Pana Tanakę. Dołączył do nich również Knuckles z Głównym Szmaragdem. Wszyscy obserwowali walkę Sonica, który przeżył, z Shadowem na lufie Armaty Zaćmienia. W odcinku Kosmiczny pojedynek okazało się, że wkładając ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu do Armaty Zaćmienia, Eggman uruchomił nieodwracalny proces zagłady. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła kierować się w stronę Ziemi z dużą prędkością. Przy kontakcie cała planeta miała zostać zniszczona. Chris odczytał pamiętnik Geralda Robotnika, który był dziadkiem Eggmana i stwórcą Shadowa. Okazało się, że 50 lat temu wojsko zaatakowało ARK i zabiło wielu ludzi, w tym wnuczkę Geralda - Marię. Profesor popadł w szaleństwo i przeprogramował Shadowa, aby ten w przyszłości wykonał jego plan zniszczenia świata. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles, oraz Eggman i Rouge postanowili współpracować, aby zatrzymać ARK przed zderzeniem. Tymczasem Chris udał się z Tanaką i Amy do innego pomieszczenia. Spotkali tam Shadowa. Chris próbował przekonać czarnego jeża, że nie wykonuje on obietnicy złożonej Marii. Shadow jednak był wściekły na chłopca i zaczął go bić. Twierdził, że Maria chciała zemsty na ludzkości. Kiedy Chris był już mocno poturbowany, zebrał się w sobie i przekonał Shadowa. Chłopiec powiedział, że ludzie mogą być źli i niewdzięczni, ale z natury są dobrzy i codziennie pracują dla lepszej przyszłości. Chris błagał Shadowa, aby dał im drugą szansę i pozwolił im żyć z wiarą w marzenia. Chris zemdlał, ale Shadow złapał go. Słowa chłopca przypomniały mu o prawdziwej obietnicy o jaką poprosiła go Maria. Postanowił więc pomóc w ocaleniu świata. Chris został potem uleczony przez Super Sonica, który razem z Super Shadowem ruszył w celu zatrzymania stacji. ARK udało się zatrzymać i przenieść z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. Shadow, jak się wszystkim wydawało, przypłacił to jednak swym życiem. Sonic wrócił na stację i przekazał Chrisowi limiter Shadowa. Chłopiec zaczął płakać, ale niebieski jeż pocieszył go i zachęcił do powrotu na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Chris zadający pytanie uciekającemu Eggmanowi|thumb W wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu, na Ziemi zaczęło pojawiać się więcej mieszkańców świata Sonica. W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Chris i Chuck zostali wezwani przez Prezydenta, w celu omówienia tego zjawiska. Nocą Chris zastanawiał się, czy ludzie z tego świata i zwierzęta z innego będą mogli żyć w pokoju. Żal mu było również Shadowa, który zginął w słusznej sprawie. Później Chris i jego przyjaciele oglądali, jak Doktor Eggman odbudował zniszczoną połowę Księżyca. Rankiem do rezydencji włamali się Vector i Charmy, którzy chcieli zabrać Cream. Chris i pozostali domownicy wdali się w bójkę z Chaotix, którą zakończyło przybycie Sonica. Jeż przyprowadził ze sobą Vanillę, matkę Cream. Na widok pojednania córki z matką bójka została przerwana. W odcinku Korporacja Eggmana Chris i jego przyjaciele mieli świętować pierwszy wschód Słońca w Nowym Roku. Słońce zostało jednak przysłonięte przez Egg Moon. Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. W ramach rekompensaty, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule, które zapewniały światło. Sonic jednak nie ufał Eggmanowi i zaczął niszczyć Mirror Tower, dostarczające energię do Słonecznych Kul. Pozbawieni światła mieszkańcy Station Square zaatakowali rezydencję Thorndyke'ów, chcąc znaleźć tam Sonica. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! wściekłe tłumy zaatakowały rezydencję i chciały dokonać odwetu na przyjaciołach Sonica. Zostali jednak przepędzeni przez Załogę S, którą przyprowadził ze sobą Sam Speed. Chris zaczął wątpić w to, czy Sonic postępuje słusznie. Tails i Amy przekonali go jednak, aby zaufał Sonicowi. Chris poleciał następnie z nimi Tornadem X. Znaleźli Sonica, walczącego z Knucklesem i otoczonego przez wojsko. Kiedy wylądowali, Sonic wytłumaczył wszystkim że Eggman ich oszukał. Egg Moon nie mógł sam zboczyć ze swojej orbity, ponieważ aby cały czas zakrywać Słońce musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Knuckles, Pan Tanaka, Rouge i Topaz polecieli w kosmos, aby naprawić Egg Moon. Chris poleciał z Soniciem, Tailsem i Amy do Białego Domu, gdzie uratowali Prezydenta i powstrzymali Eggmana. Kiedy doktor uciekał, przyjaciele Sonica zorganizowali dla niego quiz biegowy, w który można było udzielić odpowiedzi tak lub nie. Udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi wiązało się z wyborem właściwej drogi ucieczki. Chris jako pierwszy zadał pytanie, dotyczące tego czy suma kątów wewnętrznych trójkąta wynosi 360 stopni. Eggman udzielił odpowiedzi nie i wybrał dobrą drogę. Poległ jednak na ostatnim pytaniu, w którym Sonic zapytał go o to kto jest gwiazdą serialu Sonic X. Eggman i jego roboty zostali aresztowani i trafili do więzienia. Mieszkańcy Station Square znowu ujrzeli swojego bohatera w Sonicu, co bardzo ucieszyło Chrisa. Saga Emerla Chris, Sonic i Emerl otoczeni przez zbuntowane maszyny|left|thumb W odcinku Zapomniana randka Amy wtargnęła do rezydencji i zaczęła grozić, że pobije Chrisa jeśli nie zjawi się Sonic. Cream zdołała ją jednak uspokoić. Chris dowiedział się wtedy, że Amy jest wściekła ponieważ Sonic umówił się z nią na randkę i najwyraźniej zapomniał. Jej gniew spotęgowało przybycie Sama, który powiedział że Sonic był z nim umówiony na wyścig. Po pewnym czasie Amy postanowiła pojechać z Samem gdziekolwiek, co dało Chrisowi i Cream chwilę spokoju. W odcinku Elektroniczna panika Chris rozchorował się. Kiedy jego rodzice usłyszeli że ma gorączkę, natychmiast wrócili do domu aby zbadać swojego syna. Chuck zganił ich za to, że porzucili pracę z powodu lekkiej gorączki u Chrisa. Kiedy zaczęli się kłócić, Chris kazał im wyjść. Później chłopiec został zaatakowany przez Gatyameca, który powstał ze zbuntowanego sprzętu elektronicznego w jego pokoju. Uratowali go Emerl, który skopiował Spin Attack, oraz Sonic. Kiedy bohaterów otoczyły inne maszyny, włączyły się natryski. Woda zniszczyła zbuntowany sprzęt. Bohaterowie postanowili ją wykorzystać do spacyfikowania szalejących w mieście maszyn. Chris miał zostać w domu. Chciał jednak pomóc ojcu i dziadkowi, kiedy okazało się że trzeba odblokować tamę by przywrócić miastu wodę. Chris przekonał matkę. Razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną odblokowali tamę i przywrócili wodę, dzięki czemu maszyny zostały pokonane. Jednak Doktor Eggman wykorzystał sytuację i uciekł z więzienia. W odcinku Poszukiwania w kanałach Chris, Frances, Danny i Helen wracali ze szkoły. Po drodze spotkali Cream, Cheese'a i Emerla. Wraz nimi dołączyli do Pana Stewarta w misji tropienia Eggmana. Bohaterowie zaczęli go ścigać przez kanały, ale zostali wtedy złapani. Siedząc w więzieniu dowiedzieli się, że doktor pracuje nad pewnym planem, a Decoe i Bocoe są przez niego zmuszani do ciężkiej pracy. Kiedy roboty odeszły, udało im się wyjść z celi. Nie mogli jednak opuścić kanałów, ponieważ drogę blokowała im metalowa brama. Chris i Helen wpadli na pomysł, aby wywabić Bokkuna z kanałów. Przekonali robota, aby poleciał do domu Chrisa i wstąpił na ciasto u Elli. Liczyli na to, że Bokkun zdradzi ich położenie. Nagle zaatakował ich sam Eggman, w swojej nowej broni - Egg Spiderze. Z pomocą przybyli im Sonic, Rouge i Topaz. Emerl skopiował Screw Kick od Rouge i to on ostatecznie zniszczył Egg Spidera. Bohaterowie uciekli z kanałów i wrócili do domu późnym wieczorem. thumb|Chris nie chce walczyć z Dannym W odcinkach Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 i Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 Chris i jego przyjaciele zostali zapisani przez jego ojca na turniej walk, w którym główną nagrodą był Szmaragd Chaosu. W pierwszej rundzie Chris zmierzył się z Dannym. Aby go pokonać, zaczął udawać że nie może walczyć ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Kiedy Danny był zdezorientowany, Chris powalił go i zwyciężył. W przerwie między walkami Sonic zapytał go dlaczego użył takiej strategii. Chris myślał że Sonicowi nie podobało się jego postępowanie, ale jeż nie miał nic przeciwko. Sonic życzył mu powodzenia w kolejnych starciach. W następnej rundzie Chris z łatwością pokonał swojego ojca. W trzeciej rundzie walczył z Knucklesem. Kolczatka uciekał od niego, ponieważ nie chciał walczyć z kimś słabszym. Knuckles był gotów się poddać, ale pokazał Chrisowi że w następnej rundzie będzie musiał walczyć z Amy albo Rouge. Przerażony chłopiec wiedział, że obie będą chciały wygrać za wszelką cenę. Udał więc że boli go brzuch i postanowił się poddać. Chris obserwował następnie kolejne walki. W finale Emerl pokonał Knucklesa i został zwycięzcą szmaragdu. Robot wpadł jednak w szał po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu i zaczął niszczyć Station Square. Dopiero Cream i Cheese zdołali go pokonać, ponieważ robot nie mógł od nich kopiować ataków combo. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|left|Chris pojmany przez Eggmana W odcinku Zaginiona mapa Chris i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że Seahawk - okręt który przewoził ważną technologię, zaginął na morzu. Problem w tym, że przepadł w miejscu w którym normalnie nie ma mgły. Wkrótce do rezydencji przybyli Knuckles i Doktor Atsumi, którzy wyjawili że Eggman ukradł od nich mapę starożytnego świata, prowadzącą do Murazji. W przeszłości był to kontynent, na którym znajdował się czuły punkt świata. Bohaterowie postanowili wypłynąć i dotrzeć do Murazji. Jednakże zanim dotarli do wyspy, zaatakował ich Egg Giant-Makan - najnowsza forteca bojowa Eggmana. Okazało się, że Eggman planował wysadzić czuły punkt Murazji, aby doprowadzić do erupcji wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Sonic wylądował w wodzie, kiedy próbował zaatakować fortecę Eggmana. Chris popłynął po jeża i prawie go wyłowił, ale Pan Tanaka trafił go w głowę rzuconym z dużą siłą kołem ratunkowym. Chris i Sonic znaleźli się w tarapatach. Z pomocą bohaterom przybył GUN Fort V3, który uratował ich przed Eggmanem. Wspólnymi siłami udało się zatopić Egg Giant-Makan, ale Eggman i jego roboty uciekli do Murazji. W odcinku Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi Chris, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge poleceli Tornadem X do wnętrza wulkanu, gdzie znajdowało się przejście do podziemnego miasta Murazji. Chris pomógł Tailsowi ulepszyć Tornado X, dzięki czemu udało im się wlecieć do podziemi. Kiedy szukali Eggmana, natknęli się na jego roboty: Decoe i Bocoe. Uciekały one przed wielką ćmą. Chris rzucił w nią kamieniem, licząc na to że odwróci jej uwagę. Ćma zaczęła jednak gonić chłopca. Chris, Decoe i Bocoe uciekli przed ćmą, wpadając do rowu. Zaprowadził on ich z powrotem do Eggmana. Zły doktor uwięził Chrisa, mimo że Decoe i Bocoe poświadczyli że ten ocalił im życie. Eggman przedstawił związanemu Chrisowi swój plan zniszczenia cywilizacji i ostatecznego wybudowania Imperium Eggmana. Kiedy Eggman podłożył ładunek wybuchowy, zjawił się Bokkun. Próbował on ostrzec doktora, ale nie mówił wyraźnie. Okazało się, że gonił go wielki Mongroun. Eggman i Bokkun uciekli przed nim, zostawiając Chrisa, Decoe i Bocoe. Chłopca ocaliła Rouge, odstawiając w bezpieczne miejsce. Chris przypomniał sobie jednak o bombie Eggman i pobiegł, aby ją rozbroić. Mongroun o mało go nie zgniótł. Rouge co prawda zatrzymała robota, ale sama została zraniona. Decoe i Bocoe próbowali wykorzystać swoją transformację, ale przypomnieli sobie że żadnej nie mają. Mongroun uderzył ich z całej siły swoim ogonem. Osamotnionemu Chrisowi z pomocą przybyli Sonic, Tails i Knuckles. Mongroun był jednak za silny nawet dla wszystkich bohaterów. Chris zasugerował Sonicowi, aby zniszczyć robota bombą. Przyjaciele połączyli siły i wspólnie zniszczyli Mongrouna, jednocześnie pozbywając się bomby Eggmana. Po ucieczce z Murazji Chrisowi żal było Decoe i Bocoe, którzy się dla niego poświęcili. Jednakże okazało się, że roboty przeżyły i postanowiły porzucić Eggmana. thumb|Chris i Sonic rozmawiają o rozstaniu, na dzień przed pożegnaniem W odcinku Początek końca Chris Chris]] wstąpił do kawiarni Amy, aby porozmawiać o Sonicu i jego stylu bycia. Później wrócił do domu. Pracujący w ogrodzie Decoe i Bocoe powiedzieli, że jego rodzice już wrócili. Nocą Chris odrabiał lekcje i pisał o tym, że w przyszłości chciałby na zawsze zostać z jeżem. Nagle usłyszał jak do basenu coś wpadło. Przypomniało mu się jego pierwsze spotkanie z niebieskim jeżem. Chris szybko pobiegł do basenu, ale okazało się że był to tylko kot, który zresztą sam wyszedł z wody. Z salonu Chris usłyszał rozmowę jego rodziców i dziadka z pewną badaczką. Okazało się, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo inaczej czas stanie w miejscu. Chris nie chciał w to wierzyć i zaczął się kłócić. Zdesperowany powiedział, że musi być to tylko kolejny plan Eggmana. Chris wybiegł z domu i na ulicy spotkał Decoe i Bocoe. Przywołali oni Bokkuna, który zaprowadził ich do kryjówki doktora. Tam Chris przedstawił Eggmanowi sytuację. Doktor uśmiechnął się i stanął przed Chrisem, mówiąc mu że to jego ostateczny plan w zbudowaniu Imperium Eggmana. Chris chciał go powstrzymać, ale Eggman wyśmiał go, mówiąc mu że i tak będzie wołał o pomoc Sonica. Chris chciał rzucić się na doktora, ale Decoe i Bocoe zatrzymali go. W końcu Eggman przestał udawać i ogłosił, że tym razem nie ma nic wspólnego z tą katastrofą. Chris nadal nie chciał mu wierzyć. Eggman kazał mu przestać zachowywać się jak rozpieszczone dziecko. Doktor wyjawił, że od dawna obserwował przyjaźń Chrisa i Sonica. Początkowo myślał, że dzięki takiej więzi bohaterowie stali się silniejsi. Jednak okazało się to błędne, gdyż obaj szukali winy w kimś innym. Eggman dał chłopcu do myślenia, mówiąc że obchodzi go tylko Sonic i nikt inny. Doktor kazał mu wracać do domu i nigdy nie wracać. Zasmucony Chris wrócił do domu, ale po powrocie jego humor nieco się poprawił. Rodzice przygotowali dla niego kolację i położyli do łóżka. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań Chris stał nad basenem, gdzie spotkał Sonica i przywitał się z nim. Będąc w szkole, Chris martwił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o to że niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele będą musieli ich opuścić. Późnym popołudniem Chris ubrał się elegancko, aby pożegnać Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Tails i Chuck aktywowali portal, ale miał niewystarczająco dużo mocy. Chris przez chwilę cieszył się że Sonic zostanie w jego świecie, ale niebieski jeż podał Tailsowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Jego moc była wystarczająca, aby zasilić portal. Przeszła przez niego jednak tylko część istot ze świata Sonica, po czym portal stracił moc. Tails znowu próbował uruchomić portal. Tymczasem na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK duchy Shadowa i Marii odbudowały Armatę Zaćmienia. Broń oddała w planetę strzał, który dostarczył portalowi wystarczająco dużo energii. Wszyscy zaczęli się ze sobą żegnać. Na końcu Chris miał odprawić Sonica. Bohaterowie życzyli sobie powodzenia i podali sobie ręce, a na zakończenie pokazali kciuki w górę. Knuckles przeszedł przez portal, ale gdy Sonic chciał to zrobić, Chris wyłączył maszynę. Wszyscy doznali szoku, a Sonic był zaskoczony tym, co zrobił chłopiec. thumb|left|Chris biegnie wspólnie z Soniciem W odcinku Przyjaciele do końca Chris zabrał Sonica i zaczął z nim uciekać. Jeżowi było obojętne to dokąd się udadzą. Chris i Sonic znaleźli porzucony rower i zaczęli na nim wyjeżdżać z miasta. Po drodze zaczęli ich gonić ludzie, wysłani przez ojca Chrisa. Sonic załatwił sobie i chłopcu transport, dzięki czemu udali się w bezpieczne miejsce. Po długiej wędrówce dotarli nad jezioro, gdzie Chris spędził jedyne wspólne wakacje ze swoimi rodzicami. Nocą bohaterowie rozpalili ognisko. Chris zapytał się wtedy Sonica, czy nie powinien wracać do swojego świata. Sonic odpowiedział, że zostanie w świecie Chrisa, jeśli chłopiec tego chce, ponieważ uratował mu życie. Chris oburzył się wtedy i oskarżył Sonica o to, że ich przyjaźń nie była szczera. Sonic bowiem czuł się dłużny wobec niego. Niebieski jeż odparł, że przyjaźń opiera się na wolnej woli. Nikt nie może kogoś zmusić do tego jak ma się czuć. Dlatego Sonic dobrowolnie wybrał przyjaźń z Chrisem i postanowił z nim zostać. Chris zapytał się go jeszcze, w którym świecie chciałby żyć. Sonic odpowiedział na to, że nie obchodzi go świat w jakim żyje, jeśli może nieustannie biec. Chris czuł się winny tego, że przez niego Sonic nie mógł dziś biec. Chłopiec nie chciał także, aby Sonic odchodził, gdyż wtedy znowu byłby samotny. Niebieski jeż przypomniał wtedy Chrisowi, że zrobił coś czego nawet taki bohater jak on bał się zrobić: wskoczył do basenu aby go uratować. Później Sonic bardzo szybko zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu, dzięki czemu mógł wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu i wrócić do swojego świata. Chris podziękował mu za wszystko, czego go nauczył. Sonic wziął następnie Chrisa za rękę i powiedział, aby trzymał się mocno. Chris i Sonic odbyli ostatni bieg. W oczach Sonica, Chris ujrzał łzy. Później znaleźli go ojciec i matka. Chris był już w lepszym nastroju. W odcinku Nowy początek Chris został przedstawiony jako dorosły człowiek. 6 lat po wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka, Chris pracował nad teleportem do świata Sonica. Razem z Helen pojechał na spotkanie z Frances i Dannym, na którym wspominali wspólne przygody z Soniciem. Chris przypomniał sobie również jak wyglądało jego pożegnanie z niebieskim jeżem. Saga Metarexów Od rozstania z Soniciem minęło sześć lat. Chris ukończył wreszcie maszynę, która pozwoli mu przenieść się do świata niebieskiego jeża. Przedtem zostawia list pożegnalny dla swojej rodziny i przyjaciół, na wypadek gdyby nie wrócił. Chłopiec wychodzi z Głównego Szmaragdu, gdzie obserwują go Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream i Cosmo. Pojawia się jednak problem, ponieważ Chris znowu jest małym chłopcem, co spowodowane jest tym, że w świecie Sonica minęło tylko sześć miesięcy. Poza tym chłopiec dowiedział się, że tajemnicze Metarexy zaatakowały planetę i ukradły Planeto Jajo. Sonic musiał rozrzucić Szmaragdy Chaosu po całej galaktyce, aby nie dostały się w ręce najeźdźców. Bohaterowie zamierzają wyruszyć w kosmos, aby odzyskać Planeto Jaja i powstrzymać Metarexy. Na szczęście Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny - Niebieski Tajfun, ale brakowało źródła zasilania. Początkowo lis zakładał że będą go zasilały Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale z powodu ich braku postanowiono wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Podczas gdy Tails i Chris konfigurowali ustawienia Niebieskiego Tajfunu, zostali zaatakowani przez Metarex Spike'a. Udało się go zniszczyć po wystrzeleniu Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, jednej z broni Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Chris złapał Sonica wystrzelonego z działa i obaj wrócili na pokład okrętu. Bohaterowie opuścili swoją planetę i wyruszyli w kosmos. Pierwszym przystankiem była Planeta Secco, którą Sonic wybrał dlatego, że w przewodniku po galaktyce opisano ją jako suchą. Po wylądowaniu okazało się jednak, że była całkowicie zalana przez wodę, co przyprawiło jeża o chorobę morską. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się w łodziach podwodnych, aby poszukać Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic udał się razem z Chrisem. Zostali wówczas zaatakowani przez grupę Metarex Gillmanów, którzy porwali Sonica i przyprowadzili go do swojego szefa. Chris chciał jak najszybciej ocalić przyjaciela, ale Tails odradzał mu tego i zasugerował, aby zebrać najpierw szczegółowe informacje o miejscu przetrzymywania Sonica. Tails skontaktował się z Amy, która poznała mieszkańców planety i dowiedziała się gdzie uwięziony jest niebieski jeż. Lis i jeżyca ruszyli na ratunek, podczas gdy Chris został na Niebieskim Tajfunie. Skonstruował powietrzne buty, które następnie przekazał Sonicowi. Dzięki temu jeż był w stanie poruszać się po wodzie i z łatwością uporał się z Metarexami i ich szefem, który po zniszczeniu zwrócił Planeto Jajo. Cream i Cosmo znalazły także Szmaragd Chaosu. Planeta zaczęła pokrywać się suchym lądem, takim jaki opisano w przewodniku. Mieszkańcy urządzili paradę z okazji zwycięstwa nad Metarexami i w celu uhonorowania bohaterów. Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili zostać na planecie przez jakiś czas. Knuckles chciał wówczas oddać Szmaragd Chaosu Eggmanowi, który rzekomo rozbił się na tej planecie i potrzebował źródła zasilania do naprawienia swojego okrętu. Sonic od razu przejrzał że to podstęp i próbował odciągnąć Knucklesa od pomagania Eggmanowi. Przyjaciele postanowili rozstrzygnąć swój spór poprzez pojedynek. W trakcie gdy byli zajęci walką, Eggman próbował wykraść Szmaragd Chaosu, ale został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Z pomocą przybyli mu Decoe i Bocoe, pilotujący wielkiego robota E-3000 Egg Mars. Doktor zaczął zastraszać przyjaciół Sonica, że użyje swojej machiny do odzyskania Szmaragdu Chaosu. W tym czasie przybył kolejny przeciwnik - Metarex Jumpee, który pokonał Eggmana i przepędził go. Chris odwrócił uwagę nieprzyjaciela, pokazując mu podrobione Planeto Jajo i uciekając. Metarex zaczął go gonić, ale został zniszczony przez Sonica wystrzelonego z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu poleciała następnie na skutą lodem Planetę Breezy. Tuż po wejściu w atmosferę planety zaatakował ich Metarex Gigatail, którego udało się zniszczyć zwykłą salwą pocisków rakietowych. Robot wyrządził jednak sporo zniszczeń na statku i zmusił bohaterów do awaryjnego lądowania. Wsiadając do Tornada X, załoga utorowała sobie drogę do lodowego pałacu. W środku znaleźli Szmaragd Chaosu, pilnowany przez Metarex Crystala. Po długiej walce pokonali przeciwnika, roztapiając go laserem Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Po śmierci Metarexa, na planecie nastała odwilż. Rouge, korzystając z okazji, ukradła Szmaragd Chaosu, ale po późniejszej analizie dokonanej przez Tailsa okazało się, że był fałszywką. Chris przeprogramował urządzenie do wykrywania szmaragdów, aby nie namierzało już replik. Bohaterowie udali się w stronę dżunglowej planety, którą właśnie opuszczali Metarex Carrer i Metarex Kingape ze skradzionym Planeto Jajem. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu zdołała zniszczyć Careera strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ale Sonic przepadł i rozbił się na planecie. Tails, Knuckles i Chris zaczęli go szukać z powietrza, natomiast Amy, Cream i Cosmo udały się na lądowe poszukiwania. Kiedy odnaleźli jeża, ten miał przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Szybko ukradł go jednak Eggman, aby zasilić swojego robota: Egg Bee, który pochwycił jeża i wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Cosmo wykorzystała moc Planeto Jaja, aby opleść robota pnączami, ale wymknęły się one spod kontroli. Ostatecznie Sonic otrzymał od Chrisa Szmaragd Chaosu i nowe buty, dzięki którym wyrwał się z pnączy i pokonał doktora. Taki sam los spotkał Metarex Kingape'a, który próbował ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. W trakcie kolejnego kosmicznego rejsu, Sonic wypadł z Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Tails wyposażył Knucklesa w specjalny sprzęt do poruszania się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Chwilę później do Niebieskiego Tajfunu dołączył się nowy okręt. Bohaterowie pomylili jego załogę, którą zaczęli atakować z Metarexami. Po kilku incydentach rozpoznali, że byli to Vector]], Espio i Charmy z agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Załoga pomogła im rozładować rzeczy Chrisa, które przysłali jego rodzice. Kiedy Chaotix opuścili Niebieski Tajfun okazało się, że porwali Cream i Cosmo. Sonic ruszył im na ratunek i stanął do walki z Vectorem. Ich bójkę przerwał Chris. Chłopiec kazał im posłuchać zdania Cream, która nie chciała wracać i wiedziała, że matka pozwoliła jej wziąć udział w niebezpiecznej misji. Vector postanowił to zrozumieć i odpuścić. Tak więc załoga Błękitnego Tajfunu udała się na Planetę Obidon. Przedtem Chris miał sen, w którym widział Shadowa. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie, że wciąż miał limitery czarnego jeża. Chris i Cosmo znaleźli nagranie ostatniego mieszkańca wyspy, w którym opowiadał on o tym jak Metarexy zniszczyły jego świat. Wkrótce bohaterów zaatakował Metarex Deserd, który okazał się zbyt potężny dla załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Chris próbował wykorzystać technikę tunelu pierścieni, przez który Sonic miał przebiec i uderzyć w Metarex Deserda z dużą siłą. Ostatecznie bohaterów uratowało przybycie Shadowa, który wykorzystał moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do wzmocnienia swoich umiejętności i zniszczenia Metarexa. Po raz kolejny spotkali Shadowa, kiedy Niebieski Tajfun zaatakował najpotężniejszy okręt bojowy Metarexów - Scarship. Sonic połączył siły z czarnym jeżem, który nie pamiętał swojej przeszłości, w celu zniszczenia okrętu. Udało im się uszkodzić Scarship od środka, ale ten zamierzał dokonać autodestrukcji, która pochłonęłaby wszystkich dookoła. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało bohaterom czas na wypchnięcie okrętu. Bohaterowie otoczyli go specjalnym polem, a następnie wystrzelili Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, dzięki czemu statek eksplodował bez wyrządzania nikomu krzywdy. Następnie udali się na kolejną planetę, gdzie mieli szukać Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris, razem z Soniciem, Amy i Cream udał się na poszukiwania Szmaragdów Chaosu, zostawiając Tailsa i Cosmo z Knucklesem. Okazało się później, że Tails i Cosmo zaginęli w podziemnej dolinie. Chris i jego przyjaciele przybyli w porę, aby uratować ich przed Metarex Viper. Niebieski Tajfun zbliża się następnie w okolice kosmicznej fortecy Metarexów. Doktor Eggman kontaktuje się z załogą i proponuje zawarcie współpracy, w celu dostania się do fortecy. Sonic wie, że nie ma wielkiego wyboru i musi sprzymierzyć się ze swoim arcywrogiem. Na pierwszy ogień zostaje wysłana grupa składająca się z Shadowa, Rouge i Chrisa, która dezaktywuje systemy obronne bazy. W trakcie operacji Chris oddaje limitery Shadowa, wyjaśniając że uchronią jeża przed utratą mocy. Dowiaduje się również, że Shadow ma amnezję i nic nie pamięta. Chris próbuje przekonać jeża, aby nie służył Eggmanowi, jednak ten pozostaje lojalny. Wkrótce forteca zostaje otoczona przez armadę Metarexów pod dowództwem Red Pine'a. Flota zaczyna ostrzeliwać stację, kiedy Planeto Jajo zostaje z niej wydalone. Shadow otrzymuje od Eggmana rozkaz powrotu na statek, co też czyni. Czarny jeż zabiera ze sobą Rouge i wykonuje Kontrolę Chaosu. Chris nie chce zostać na stacji i wskakuje za Shadowem. Czarny jeż oddaje Eggmanowi dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor zaczyna drwić sobie z Chrisa, który nadal jest małym chłopcem. Chłopiec mówi, że nie zamierza polegać tym razem na innych i samodzielnie kradnie Szmaragdy Chaosu, uciekając z okrętu po rzuceniu bomby dymnej. Chris wraca na stację Metarexów, ale goni go Shadow. Jeż uszkadza statek Chrisa, ale chłopca wyciąga Rouge. Chce ona Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale Chris nie zamierza ich oddawać. Zostaje za to zrzucony do przepaści, ale ratuje go Knuckles. Chris leci następnie do centrum bazy, aby podać Sonicowi ostatnie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tuż za nim wskakuje Shadow i oba jejże transformują się w swoje super formy. Walka Super Sonica i Super Shadowa doprowadza do poważnego uszkodzenia stacji i kończy się wytworzeniem czarnej dziury, która zasysa do środka całą fortecę i flotę Red Pine'a. Super Shadow teleportuje okręt Eggmana, aby uratować doktora od zniszczenia w czarnej dziurze. Sonica zgarnia Niebieski Tajfun, zasilany mocą Głównego Szmaragdu. Bohaterowie bezpieczne opuszczają pole działania czarnej dziury, a Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie rozpraszają się we wszechświecie. Po pokonaniu Red Pine'a, na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Jednak, głównie z ich winy, przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Cosmo w celu podziękowania za przyjaźń zostało zniszczone. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zaoferowali swoją pomoc w zorganizowaniu imprezy i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Po tym bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez czarną dziurę do galaktycznego korytarza, prowadzącego do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z działa naddźwiękowego. Później bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Cosmo potajemnie udała się do jego bazy, a Chris, bez wiedzy pozostałych, podążył za nią. Chłopiec próbował uratować Cosmo, kiedy Black Narcissus chciał ją porwać. Mimo że Chris miał przy sobie bomby dymne i odpowiedni sprzęt do ucieczki, dowódca Metarexów dogonił ich i zadał Chrisowi bardzo bolesny cios. Chris zemdlał i razem z Cosmo został uwięziony. Później uratowali go Shadow i Rouge, pozwalając jemu i Cosmo bezpiecznie wrócić na Niebieski Tajfun. W trakcie kolejnego rejsu w kosmosie załoga natknęła się na grupę kosmitów ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Uratowali oni nieznajomych, ale ci nie chcieli oddawać szmaragdu. Mimo wszystko postanowili zabrać ich do ich domu, na Planetę Marmolim. Na miejscu kosmici postanowili oddać szmaragd. Chris i Knuckles udali się na zwiedzanie planety, napotykając na drodze licznych wróżbitów i sprzedawców amuletów. Później Chris pomógł w zniszczeniu komórek nowotworowych, które szkodziły planecie. Po opuszczeniu Marmolin, bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę, ponieważ statek został zaatakowany przez flotę Metarexów, wśród których był Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do bariery, w celu utworzenia szybkiego wiru w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. Wylądowali następnie na planecie, gdzie ukrywali się w knajpie Chaotix. Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie odwiedzał knajpę, rozmawiając z Vectorem na temat floty Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Kiedy opuścili planetę, floty nie było i mogli bezpieczne polecieć dalej. Jednak krótko potem Metarexy zaczęły znowu ich ścigać. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Mimo że później próbował go wyratować, to Zelkova ostatecznie poddał się i spłonął. Po opuszczeniu planety pojawiło się kolejne zagrożenie. Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Chris jako pierwszy wykrył intruza. Sonic zasłonił chłopca przed Włócznią Chaosu Shadowa, ale obaj otrzymali rany. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo, jako swojego szpiega. Niebieski Tajfun został uszkodzony przez okręt Dark Oaka i rozbił się na jałowej planecie. Bohaterowie odkryli, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów. Metarexy były w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Ich planeta znalazła się na skraju zniszczenia, kiedy uwikłano ją w wielką galaktyczną wojnę. Dark Oak, znany wówczas jako Lucas, postanowił wykorzystać Planeto Jajo swojej własnej planety do wzmocnienia swoich towarzyszy broni. Kobiety, którym nie podobało się wykorzystywanie Planeto Jajo do takich celów, postanowiły opuścić planetę. Ziemiana, ich przywódczyni, postanowiła następnie zbombardować całą planetę, aby zabić Lucasa i innych jego towarzyszy, ponieważ okazali się zbyt niebezpieczni. Ci jednak powrócili w postaci dowódców Metarexów i zniszczyli kobiety ze swojej rasy, oszczędzając tylko Cosmo. Dark Oak przez cały czas obserwował i słyszał to samo, czego doświadczała Cosmo. W ten sposób był w stanie przewidzieć każdy plan załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Bohaterowie postanowili się nie poddawać i wesprzeć Cosmo, w tej szokującej dla niej chwili. Otrzymali wiadomość od Doktora Eggmana, który cały czas szpiegował Metarexy. Okazało się, że ich plan polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Uszkodzeniom uległ główny pokład sterowniczy, ale Tails miał zapasowy mostek kapitański. Drużyna składająca się z Chrisa, Sonica, Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Cream, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami, o Planetę Aquarius (później dołączyli do nich Shadow, Vector, Espio i Charmy). Na początku wszyscy ruszyli do walki z Pale Bayleafem i Black Narcissusem. Chris odłączył się potem, aby ocalić Eggman, zostawiając Sonica dla Amy. Chłopiec przedarł się na statek Dark Oaka i dostał do celi Eggmana. Doktor mógł uciec w każdym momencie, wykorzystując umiejętności swoich robotów. Mimo wszystko Eggman pochwalił odwagę Chrisa. Doktor sabotował następnie okręt Metarexów, doprowadzając do zwarć, a następnie zaczął uciekać z ich statku, razem z Chrisem, Bocoe i Decoe. Statek zaczął się potem walić i Chris z jego kompanią spadli na niższy poziom, gdzie spotkali Vectora, Espio, Charmy'ego i Shadowa. Później udało im się uciec na pokład Crimson Egg i połączyć go z Niebieskim Tajfunem. Dołączyli następnie do walki z Final Mova, trójgłową transformacją Metarexów, planując wykorzystać przeciwko nim całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Eggman wyjaśnił wówczas Chrisowi, że skoro wykorzystał Główny Szmaragd jako łącznik do teleportacji do świata Sonica, to nie wziął pod uwagę międzywymiarowego zakrzywienia, które odebrało mu sześć lat i z dorosłego mężczyzny zmieniło w dwunastolatka. Doktor mówi, że jeśli zużyją zbyt wiele mocy szmaragdu do zasilenia Działa Naddźwiękowego, to Chris może utknąć na zawsze w świecie Sonica. Samo odbudowanie struktury Głównego Szmaragdu będzie mogło potrwać lata, a Chris nie będzie mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Chris postanawia podjąć jednak ryzyko. Strzał z Działa Naddźwiękowego był potężny na tyle, aby zniszczyć dwie głowy potwora i osłabić resztę ciała. Główny Szmaragd został jednak roztrzaskany na kawałki. Final Mova przeszedł jednak do drugiego stadium, otaczając się twardą skorupą. Ostatni etap zalesiania zaczyna się i rośliny rozpoczynają wypierać zwierzęta. Dzięki Cosmo, Szmaragdy Chaosu odzyskały swoją moc i Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Udało im się pozbawić Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emituje ona silne pole grawitacyjne i może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak się stanie, cały wszechświat zostanie zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się, przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni planety. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow załadowali się do Działa Naddźwiękowego. Eggman przekazał całą energię swojego statku do Niebieskiego Tajfunu, a ta powędrowała do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, aby ostatecznie zniszczyć Final Mova i zwrócić wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Po powrocie do domu, Chris i jego przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Chłopiec rozmawiał z Knucklesem na temat tego kiedy Główny Szmaragd się zregeneruje. Później otrzymał od Eggmana bilet w jedną stronę na Ziemię. Doktor wybudował dla chłopca rakietę, która miała go zabrać z powrotem do świata. Nie wiadomo jednak w jakim wieku mógłby być wtedy Chris. Chłopiec podziękował doktorowi i musiał od razu wsiąść do rakiety, bez czasu na pożegnania. Kiedy rakieta do innego wymiaru wystartowała, Chris obserwował jeszcze biegnącego Sonica. Ostatecznie Chris najpewniej wrócił do swojego domu, ale nie wiadomo w jakim stanie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Chris dorastał w samotności. Rodzice nie mieli dla niego za dużo czasu, ponieważ byli zajęci rozwijaniem swoich karier. Przysyłali synowi różne zabawki, ale nie zadowalały one Chrisa. Chłopiec rzadko miał okazję zobaczyć swoją rodzinę w pełnym gronie. Więcej czasu spędzał z dziadkiem, który był profesorem. Chris był pilnym uczniem i w szkole zaprzyjaźnił się z Frances i Dannym, oraz Helen. Ta ostatnia również nieczęsto widywała swoich rodziców, przez co rozumiała problemy Chrisa. Mimo wychowywania się w bogatej rodzinie, Chris wyrósł na uprzejmego i gotowego do pomagania innym chłopca. Chris poznał później swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Sonica. Postanowił być kimś takim jak niebieski jeż. Chris nabrał odwagi i kilkakrotnie przesądził o losach świata. Sonic nauczył go, aby nigdy się nie poddawał i zawsze próbował do końca. Chris nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że Sonic będzie musiał odejść. Chłopiec był dość samolubny, ponieważ nie interesowały go losy świata, a jedynie to, czy będzie mógł być na zawsze ze swoim przyjacielem. Sonic nauczył Chrisa wielu rzeczy i oduczył go dbania tylko o siebie. Kiedy rodzice Chrisa zaczęli mu poświęcać więcej czasu, chłopiec był o wiele szczęśliwszy. Zaczął poważniej podchodzić do swojego zachowania i chciał się usamodzielnić i radzić sobie z niebezpieczeństwami, z których zwykle wyciągałby go Sonic. Wygląd Chris jest dwunastoletnim chłopcem. Posiada brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosi na sobie czerwoną bluzę, z biało-czarnymi rękawami i żółtymi nadrukami. Ubiera się także w niebieskie spodnie i niebiesko-żółte buty. Jako dorosły człowiek nosił laboratoryjny płaszcz. Moce i umiejętności Chris nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności. Był dosyć wytrzymały, ponieważ otrzymał wiele ciosów od Shadowa, a mimo to nadal utrzymywał się na nogach. Kiedy podrósł, Pan Tanaka wyszkolił go w sztukach walki, a dziadek udzielał lekcji pilotażu. Chris podjął się pracy naukowca, dzięki czemu był w stanie skonstruować teleport do świata Sonica. Potrafił także skonfigurować statek kosmiczny Tailsa, Niebieski Tajfun, a także Crimson Egg. Mimo pochodzenia z innego świata, wyłączył zabezpieczenia stacji Metarexów, nie znając nawet ich języka. Chris skonstruował także kilka par butów dla Sonica, które okazały się bardzo przydatne w starciach z Metarexami. Poza tym Chris był uzbrojony w laser, oraz bomby dymne. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Chuck Thorndyke (dziadek) * Nelson Thorndyke (ojciec) * Lindsey Thorndyke (matka) * Sam Speed (wujek) Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Pan Tanaka (lokaj) * Ella (gosposia) * Helen (dobra przyjaciółka) * Frances (dobra przyjaciółka) * Danny (dobry przyjaciel) * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi * Doktor Eggman i jego roboty (pod koniec Sagi Metarexów) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (arcywróg) * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog (kilkakrotnie podczas Sagi Metarexów) * Chaos (początkowo) * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * King Boom Boo * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Chris przypomina postać Sora z serii gier Kingdom Hearts, oraz Tai Yagami z serii Digimon Adventure. * Chris jest jedyną oryginalną postacią z Sonic X, która pojawiła się w grach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Można go znaleźć na jednym z plakatów promujących serial w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. * Chris i Sonic pojawili się w prawie wszystkich, bo 76, odcinkach Sonic X, czyli najwięcej spośród wszystkich postaci. * Jason Griffith, angielski aktor Sonica z Sonic X, przyznał że początkowo chciał użyczyć głosu Chrisowi, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć jak to jest być ludzkim kompanem Sonica. Kategoria:Ludzie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X)